When I Look to the Sky
by WreckingDoll
Summary: Haldir. Movie based. Little AU, OC. Short little Songfic. Takes place during and after Helm's Deep. OC mourns Haldir's death. The first fic I'm actually proud of.


**When I Look to the Sky**

**Summary: ** Songfic that takes place during/after the battle at Helm's Deep. A little AU OC. Movie-based.

**Author's Note:** Just an idea I've had for a really long time (well since last year) and finally got around to writing it. I like it. You may not. But lemme know, k? (hint, hint: review, please?) - The song is 'When I look to the Sky' by Train- hence the title.

**Disclaimer: ** I own nothing. Nada. I am, however, jealous of the highly talented J. R. R. Tolkien. Then there is the fact that Haldir owns me. And I have a website button to prove it! ;P

_One ring to show our love,  
One ring to bind us,  
**One ring to seal our love  
And forever to entwine us. **_

Actually, I do own the mysterious character known as 'she.' I was going to give her a name, but I didn't really see the significance.

_And thus said, off we go! _

**When I Look to the Sky **

**xxSimpleGloryxx**

She fought her hardest, the whole time thinking of him. Hoping he'd be proud. She knew he would be angry, but wished he'd be proud, too. A girl fighting in his elven army against orcs, evil. A beautiful, fair elleth with pale blonde hair and sparkling steel blue eyes was not meant to be on the battlefield. But she was a very skilled with a bow and almost as equally talented with a sword. After all, he trained her himself. She marched with him while he led his army to Helm's Deep but was to stay inside with the women, children and elderly. In all fairness, she started out there. She had not actually left until she could feel the orcs, as they ascended the ladders and climbed over the walls. She could also sense him, his courage, his rush. She ran out to near where he was fighting, killing seven orcs on the way and beginning to get wet from the rain. There was too much going on, too many men, too many elves, too many orcs. She knew she had a very slim chance of reaching him.

-----------

_When it rains it pours and opens doors_

_And floods the floors we thought would always keep us safe and dry_

-----------

Then she heard it. The once and future King calling his name. She looked up in time to see him fall. Screaming, she ran to his side. Struck by an orc. She couldn't believe it. Just couldn't. She held him in her arms while the only man she ever fully trusted fought off surrounding dangers. Her eyes flooded with tears as his life drained from his.

-----------

_And in the midst of sailing ships we sink our lips into the ones we love_

_That have to say goodbye_

-----------

He whispered her name, shocked and wondering. She told him he'd be all right. Closing his eyes he told her he loved her. She told him the same and gently kissed his lips. He kissed her back, faintly, for a second before the last of his life faded away.

-----------

_And as I float along this ocean _

_I can feel you like a notion that won't seem to let me go_

-----------

That night she walked and watched the sky. She hardly knew what she was doing; her mind was overflowing with memories of. The sunsets and sunrises the watched together. The forests they explored. The stargazing, horseback rides, spontaneous trips, training and the last journey of the one ring. And most importantly- the warmth of his love. The memories were never-ending. She could still feel him a bit, like he walked beside her.

-----------

_Cause when I look to the sky something tells me you're with me_

_And you make everything right_

-----------

A silent tear ran down her cheek and she headed back through the darkness to the lonely room awaiting her.

-----------

_And when I feel I'm lost something tells me you're here with me_

_And I can always find my way when you are here._

-----------

She lay on her bed with her hair spread across her pillows. The darkness helped her concentrate, unfortunately it was recent memories she recalled now. The memories of them separated. The time they could have had, but didn't. He resided in Lothlorien as Marchwarden of the Northern Borders, meeting and guiding the fellowship through. But she was in Rivendell beginning her training under Lord Elrond. She had wanted to learn some simple healing skills associated with herbs. She was not born with the ability but desired to know. Upon learning of the elves leave for battle, she begged Lord Elrond to allow her to go. She was there of her own free will so he could not hold her back, knowing she needed to be there anyway. She was to meet her love and spend a night of rest together but the elven warriors had to keep to moving to arrive in time to help men in their fight against the orcs. The last night they spent together was months earlier. He missed the touch of her skin; she missed the sound of his voice. His dying kiss was their last and she didn't know if she could take it.

-----------

_And every word I didn't say that caught up in some busy day_

_And every dance on the kitchen floor we didn't dance before_

_And every sunset that we'll miss I'll wrap them all up in a kiss_

-----------

She could not think of living without him. She wouldn't. She could find a cliff and fly away. To him. She'd have to leave her friends behind and her hope for the fellowship. But she'd be with him. She would giver herself a day. Tomorrow night her decision would be made.

-----------

_And pick you up in all of this when I sail away_

-----------

The next evening she visited the spot where he had fallen. The ground was still stained with blood and her eyes began to water. Her delicate white flower slipped from her fingers as she stood then solemnly walked away, towards the nearby hills and cliffs. She stood at the edge and gazed straight ahead. Tears soundlessly streamed down her face. Her deep red dress and black cape protected her from the strong winds. She removed her hood and untucked her hair, letting it flow in long unbraided strands behind her. She turned and walked away from the cliff, taking a few steps then stopping, lowering her gaze and tightening her fists. Turning back to the cliff she ran to the edge, extended her arms and jumped, closing her eyes.

-----------

_Whether I'm up or down or in or out or just plain overhead_

_Instead it just feels like it is impossible to fly_

-----------

She didn't fall very far before it felt like something caught her and lifted her up. She opened her eyes to stare at a ghostly apparition of Haldir. He whispered for her to come with him and she nodded feeling more an more at peace.

-----------

_But with you I can spread my wings to see me over everything that life may send me_

_When I am hoping it won't pass me by_

-----------

They floated away, the everlasting souls of true love. Never to part, always to love.

-----------

_And when I feel like there is no one that will ever know me_

_There you are to show me_

-----------

**THE END **

Some of the details probably don't match/work/can't happen but I like it anyway (see the part where it says AU). But let me know. I'll see if I may fix it.

Please Review!! insert puppy dog eyes here

This is my first finished fic and I'm apprehensive. Help me fix it/Boost my confidence!

_Much appreciated -_

**THANK YOU AND GOODNIGHT!!**


End file.
